1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to techniques of safety charging, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling charging process of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device, such as a portable cell phone or a portable mp3 player, may be powered by a battery mounted therein as a power source. In order to provide enough electric power and avoid battery depletion, a user may take two or more batteries to use the electronic device. However, not of all the two or more batteries is a standard battery, and that may be secondary batteries. When the secondary batteries are charged, an electric leakage is often occurred.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for controlling charging process of the electronic device, so as to overcome the above-described shortcomings, and effectively and safely control the charging process.